Marchin On
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: Maximum Ride has faced many things, many dangers, but this is the worst yet, teen pregnancy.  I suck at sums, T for mild language, suggestive themes, and I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

Hello Friends! I would like to say that I need ideas for my stories! On my MR the next chapter is them going to school, so I need school-related ideas! Now from this point on I will be very serious, this is a serious topic, tenn pregnancy can happen to anybody, and yes my inspiration came from the OneReublic song. - - My name is Maximum Ride. I've lived through explosions, certain death scenarios, heart break, bullets, falling to my death, evil scientists, even death looking me in the eye and telling me my time has come. Why, you ask, why must you do these things? Because, I'm not human; I'm a mutant... Yes, you heard me correctly, I was created by the evilest, sickest, most twisted people you could imagine, they took me and my family from our homes, hospitals, hell, two of us were given voluntarily. They experimented on us, we were tested on, given powers, and like said, turned us into mutants, we're 98% human, 2% avian. Given the nature of our lives, we're always on the run, every time we've tried to settle down disaster occurred, that is, until we came to stay with my mom. We finally had a home, our enemies were gone, disappeared into thin air, or an explosion... We thought our problems were over we were wrong, it's time to face our greatest challenge yet, I'm pregnant. 


	2. OMG SAY WHA!

**Okay, this is the last time I won't be serious, I JUST SAW HARRY POTTER SEVEN OPENING NIGHT AT FUCKING MIDNIGHT AND IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!Okay, now I'm serious again...  
>I don't own MR, JP does, JP is evil...<strong>

**Iggy's blind POV**

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"Max screamed, easily able to understand because of the volume of her voice, "They're still fighting?"I asked Dr. M and she sadly nodded. They had been go-"IT'S JUST AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS MINE!"and there goes Fang, but they had been fighting for three hours, and nobody even knew what it was about.

"YOU SAID YOU USED PROTECTION!"  
>"I DID!"<br>"THEN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"  
>"I DON'T KNOW!"<p>

"Dr. M, what's protection?" Angel asked, walking into the kitchen, looking angelic probably, ugh, it sucks being blind, "So, any-"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"one want bacon?"I finished asking, pretending that a screaming Fang didn't interrupt me.

"Ah, pure bliss"I mutter as I cook bacon, judging by the long silence I'm guessing they started making out. That theory proved itself true five seconds later when they walked in and weren't killing each other, "Are you done fighting about who-knows-what?"I asked them cautiously, I wasn't prepared to die.

Max glared at me with all of the hate in the world, I think, it's hard to tell, but it felt intense, plus, Max always stares at me like that, so, yeah...

"Yes"Fang answered, death;y silent, so, no, was the proper answer. I hate it when they fight, usually something bad happens, last time Gazzy ended up in the hospital with seven broken bones...

I held up the now finished bacon as a peace offering, "Bacon?"I knew they would accept it, I was serious about my bacon, like take-it-and-you'll-die serious...I know I'm not exactly sane, that's why I embrace it.  
>I quickly left, taking several pieces of heaven with me(You know what I mean)and went to my room to begin on me and Gazzy's next bomb (Don't tell Max).<p>

**-Line break that interrupts bomb making and switches POV's-**

**-MAX POV-**

I can't believe this happened, I mean I could've expected it in maybe two years, but not now! I'M ONLY SIX FUCKING TEEN!How will I handle this!I've seen those godforsaken teen moms thingy show on MTV, I can't do that!I mean sure I've taken care of the Flock this long, but I can't bear to bring in an abomination of my own, what would happen to the poor thing, what if Itex suddenly makes a comeback and-stop. Don't even think of what would happen.

I believe that completely explains why I was screaming at poor Fang, yes, I called him poor. When I gave him my Ultra death glare of ultimate destruction and loss of Bacon(Yes, it needs to be capitalized Copyrighted by yours truly,) I think he died a little...  
>Back to non-ranting present...<p>

~**The non-ranting present**~

I picked up a piece of Bacon off the plate, taking a bite; as soon as I did I felt better. What?All of us older kids have a thing for Bacon, greasy goodness...Ignoring that, I thought about our earlier argument, stupid things were said, what happens happens we can't change it.  
>Whoa, since when did die-hard Max get kicked out and Hippie Max moved in?<p>

ANYWAY I finished up my bacon and stood up, "I'm gonna go to sleep, night"i told Fang, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room to change into clothes suitable for sleep, then continued on into Fang's room, and finally his bed.

Yes I sleep in his bedroom, it's more comfortable than my bed for one, and two, it's less likely for someone to walk in on us(Not doing that, mind out of the gutter people) so you know, Fang's room, not a good place to be cos-oh forget it.  
>I settled in under the dark sheets and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close; another like five minutes later Fang slid under the sheets next to me, his natural warmth instantly warming me. I smiled and curled up next to him.<p>

"How do we do it?"I heard him ask, his warm breath tickling my ear.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Fight and make up in a matter of hours"  
>"Cos we're just like that"I answered, grinning just a bit wider when I felt his chest rumble when he chuckled.<br>"I love you"  
>"I love you too"<br>"You tired?"  
>"Nope"<br>"Wanna-"  
>"Yes"I answered, I already knew the question.<p>

And I'll stop there for the sake of our younger readers, let's just say we took the chance of a second baby...

~ten minutes later~

"WILL YOU AT LEAST TONE DOWN THE MOANING, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP RATHER THAN MAKING A BABY?"Iggy screamed.  
>"HOW ABOUT YOU KEEP IT PG-13?"I yelled back.<br>"JUST REMEMBER PROTECTION!"I sighed, "That's our Iggy...unfortunately..."

"Yep"Fang answered with a signature half-smile that's SO DAMN SEXY!*Clear throat*ANYWAY...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, as you can tell form the AN at the top, I STARTED THIS THE FIFTEENTH OF LAST MONTH!So so sorry three people that are reading this(I can only remember you, Sierra...fail)but yea...I had some trouble with this, I know it sucks but It's post writers block writing, so yea...please review.**


	3. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


End file.
